Twinpact
|Cat = Twinpact }} Twinpact is a term introduced in the Twinpact Series block. Details They are cards that have 2 card types. They have 2 different costs and card types, but when referring to their characteristics as cards, you must refer to the correct card half. The below 2 card halves of Ichigotchi Tank / Let's Goichigo are found on the same card. You may summon the Ichigotchi Tank creature half for its cost of 7, for a Nature Civilization creature with the Gransect race that has 12000 power as well as "Triple Breaker". You may also choose to instead to cast the Let's Goichigo spell half for its cost of 2 which puts the top card of your deck into your mana zone. While they have 2 card types, you should always refer to the correct information of a card half when referring to its characteristics such as cost. *In the above card example, you can add the Ichigotchi Tank half into your hand with Jumbo Rapadise as it cares about a creature that has power 12000 or more, even though the other half is a spell. However, they would also be more susceptible to a card such as Mind Reset. *A card such as Gaiacrush Crawler would prevent a Twinpact card from being untapped while in your mana zone, but any Twinpact card would also count as a creature being put into your graveyard for the effect of Mustang, Royal Destroyer. They have 2 exclusive keywords, Last Burst and Smash Burst. *Last Burst allows them to cast the spell half of the card when the creature half is destroyed for no cost. *Smash Burst allows them to cast the spell half of the card when the creature half attacks for no cost. In DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!!, Twinpact cards with an Evolution Creature and Neo Creature side were introduced. In DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞, multicolored Twinpacts were introduced. These cards had differing civilizations on their creature and spell sides, and are considered to be cards of multiple civilization. *This was continued in the Gacharange Series. Gallery (These cards are an example of Twinpact cards from DMRP-05.) dmrp5-s2.jpg|link=Destiny, Dragon Armored's Enlightenment / Heaven De Endlessa|An example of a Light Twinpact dmrp5-3.jpg|link=Deal, Mechanic / 「Today's Lucky Number!」|An example of a Water Twinpact dmrp5-s5.jpg|link=Bishamons Deken / 「Come from the Abyss, The Soul」|An example of a Darkness Twinpact dmrp5-14.jpg|link=The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst|An example of a Fire Twinpact dmrp5-s9.jpg|link=Hyper Gigatack / Gigatack Hyper Trap|An example of a Nature Twinpact List of Twinpact cards (These twinpact don't have the Last Burst or Smash Burst keyword.) |-|Light= }} |-|Water= }} |-|Darkness= }} |-|Fire= }} |-|Nature= }} |-|Multicolored= }} |-|Colorless= Has the Last Burst keyword: |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= |-|Multicolored= Has the Smash Burst keyword: |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= Support Supporting Cards that support Twinpact cards Supported Cards supported by Twinpact cards Rulings (These rules refer to Twinpact cards that are creatures and spells.) *Q. Can I add this card to my hand with a card that searches for a creature such as "Dimension Gate"? **A. Yes, you can. Since it is a creature and a spell, you can use any card that would search for a creature or a spell. *Q. Is it possible to search for the creature side of this card for something that looks for a non-spell? **A. No, as this has both card types so it can't be treated as a card that isn't a spell. *Q. When you reveal the top 2 cards with Jhot Gun Joragon joe, a Twinpact card was revealed. How do I count the cost? **A. When referring to the Twinpact as a card, you can choose either card type you prefer. You can choose the cost from either the creature or spell side. *Q. If you add a Twinpact from the graveyard to your hand by Miracle Star, Time Caster, can I refer to the cost of the creature side? **A. No. You may only refer to the cost of the spell side. *Q. My opponent revealed a Twinpact card on the top of the deck with the effect of Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka. What happens if it was a combination that was a creature that cost 4 and a spell that cost 5 or more? **A. As the card contains a cost of 5 or more, use the first ability to "return all your opponent's creatures in the battle zone to their owners' hands". When asking what category the card belongs, if either of the card halves are included in that category, treat it as having that characteristic. *Q. When a card from the top of my opponent's deck was put into the graveyard by the effect of Volg Thunder, it was a Twinpact card. Can it be treated as a spell and not a creature? **A. No, When asking what category the card belongs, if either of the card halves is included in that category, treat it as having that characteristic. If both of those cards were Twinpact cards, they are both treated as creatures. *Q. I use Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie and put the top card of my opponent's deck into his graveyard. If it was a Twinpact, who chooses the cost? **A. In this case, the player who summoned the Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie chooses what cost to refer to. *Q. Can I return a creature in the battle zone to its owner's hand with Team Tech's Wave Go! if the creature side costs 7 while the spell side is 5 or less? **A. As a card in the battle zone, it's treated as a creature, so only the cost of 7 is used. In this case, you can't return it to the hand. *Q. I attack with Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and used Gachinko Judge. If my opponent reveals a Twinpact card, do I choose chooses the cost as the owner of Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush? **A. Gachinko Judge is an independent rules process, and each player is responsible for determining the cost of their own card. *Q. Suppose that the creature side of a Twinpact card has the same name as an existing card. When you build a deck, can you put in 4 copies of the card name? Or can you have both? **A. Twinpacts are counted as cards and are treated as cards with 2 card names combined. As the creature and spell name are combined, you are able to regard them as a separate card, and use 4 copies of both cards (ie. You may use 4x Kingdom Ohkabuto and 4x Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari in the same deck.). *Q: If the Twinpact card in the shields gets "Shield Trigger" by the effect of cards that give the keyword to other cards, what side of the card can you use? **A: If the card specifies that a "card" or "shield" gets the keyword, you can choose between either side and can summon or cast for no cost. If the card type is specified (ie. "Creatures gets Shield Trigger.") then you may only use it for that side. Sources *Official Rulings Page Category:Twinpact